Las cadenas que nos unen
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Cometimos un error, claro, no sabíamos cuales serian las consecuencias. Y aquí estamos, muchos años después, deseando que aquel error solo fuera parte de nuestra imaginación. "Es muy tarde, no podemos deshacernos de ella, nunca pudimos"
1. Una tarde fuera de lo habitual

**Abril: Hola! Muchos no me conocen por que no suelo escribir historias de Ouran, pero bueno, siempre existe una primera vez. Esto es solo una pequeña introducción.**

**Y bueno, para los que no saben me pueden llamar Abril. Disfrútenlo! **

El día de hoy los gemelos Hitachiin no se comportaban **completamente** idénticos como de costumbre. Hikaru podía sentir como su querido hermano se limitaba a quedarse calmado. Si alguien hacia una broma, Kaoru le sonreiría con tranquilidad, pero nada más que eso. Si encontraban la perfecta situación para sacar de quicio a alguien, el simplemente asentiría lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo la leve sonrisa.

Hikaru… Hikaru sabía bien por que, por lo general trataban de no prestarle atención a aquello, pero ese día fue simplemente inevitable para kaoru.

-Pss Kaoru- Llamo su igual, pero el no le presto atención, se limito a fijar la vista en un punto perdido de la alfombra del cuarto de música mientras recargaba la barbilla sobre su mano –¡Kaoru¡- Lo llamo un poco mas fuerte pero en voz baja. El chico desvaneció la mirada perdida en sus ojos y miro de reojo a Hikaru –Deja de mirarla- Le ordeno con cierto aire de enojo. Pero… el no hablaba de la alfombra, ni del piso, sino de algo más, algo diferente, algo que solo ellos podían ver.

-Lo se discúlpame- Pidió con seriedad, mantuvieron conectadas las miradas, percibieron la tristeza del otro. Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

-Nos desharemos de ella descuida- Susurro Hikaru tratando de darle ánimos.

-Ya sabes que fue nuestra culpa en primer lugar, no vamos a poder- Le reclamo decaído.

-Pero y sí…

-Hikaru…- Lo cortó con calma –Ya sabes que es lo que nosotros deseábamos, no separarnos nunca, y provocamos que se cumpliera.

-Ya los se. Y eso no significa que quiera separarme, pero nos tenemos que deshacer de ella. Algún día lo lograremos- Esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de darle alas.

-Ojala- Susurro al viento. Se quedaron sentados en la mesa de té, rodeados de chicas que se sonrojaban una y otra vez. Pero ese día no era el indicado para jugar con los sentimientos de las adolescentes, no, ese día se limitarían a mirar al cielo… y desear que nada de aquello hubiera pasado jamás. Bueno… solo desearlo.

**Bueno espero les aya gustado y me den una oportunidad, se que es corto pero solo es el inicio. Háganme saber que opinan sobre mi remedo de historia para Ouran.**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Recuerdas las cadenas que nos unen

**Abril: Se que soy la persona mas asquerosa del mundo, pero es que tengo muchos fics y soy muy floja u.u ya se, ya se, no tengo excusa, en fin, disfruten mi (Mal ortografiado) capitulo…**

-¿Recuerdas… ese día que nos perdimos en el bosque?- Pregunto Hikaru mirando el lejano techo del cuarto.

-Te estas burlando ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con sarcasmo. El otro ofreció una leve sonrisa, girando un poco el rostro para encarar a su gemelo, que también estaba acostado observando a lo alto.

-Tienes razón- Respondió mirando nuevamente al techo, colocándose las manos tras la nuca.

-Ya es hora- Declaro Kaoru comprobando la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Maldición, ¿Por que nos tuvimos que levantar tan temprano?, no pude dormir casi nada- Se quejo Hikaru estirando la espalda, permitiendo que los huesos de su columna vertebral tronaran consecutivamente. Se pusieron los uniformes somnolientos.

-Supongo que es mi culpa principalmente…- Se echaron un vistazo, Kaoru se abrocho el último botón –Ya sabes… por traer el tema a flote- Complemento con los ojos algo caídos.

-No te culpes. Supongo abecés no lo puedes evitar… ni yo- Lo animo mientras se ponía el zapato. Suspiraron a la vez.

Y ya como era costumbre, después de clases tomaron rumbo al famoso Host club.

-Bien señoritas- Dijeron los dos con su seductor tono de voz, reservado solamente para ellas -¿Realmente quieren que les digamos lo que nos une?- Preguntaron cual espejos, copiando los movimientos del otro. Las jóvenes respondieron con algunos entusiasmados "Si" y asentimientos de la cabeza.

-Bueno son muchas cosas- Respondió Kaoru, quien era indescifrable para las bellas damas.

-Tal vez no podremos decírselas todas- Continuo Hikaru.

-Esta…- Dijeron los dos con un pensativo tono –Nuestra altura- Mencionaron juntando hombro con hombro –El cabello anaranjado.

-Los ojos…- Kaoru fue cortado por su singular gemelo.

-Pero que cosas dices Kaoru- Se coloco a peligrosos centímetros del rostro de su igual, inclinándolo levemente atrás.

-¿De de que hablas Hikaru?- Pregunto con "Inocencia"

-Mis ojos jamás podrán compararse con los tuyos- Dijo seductoramente –Los tuyos destellan luz cuando sonríes…

-Hikaru…- Desvió la mirada sonrojado –Aquí no- Y nuevamente **todas** las jóvenes que los observaban gritaron aniñadamente. Pobres tontas… si solo supieran que estaban actuando… bueno, probablemente reaccionarían igual. Con sus amplias sonrisas nuevamente en su lugar, siguieron su discurso –Bueno… estas son algunas de las cadenas que nos unen- El ambiente de los gemelos se quebró como un espejo. Incluso, si prestas atención, podrás escuchar el vidrio chocando contra el suelo. No había sido la intención de Kaoru decir aquello, simplemente se le escapo de los labios –A a a- Tartamudeo mirando a las confundidas expresiones que no solo las chicas tenían, si no que también habitaban los rostros de Host Club. ¿Por qué razón Kaoru tartamudearía?

Con una rápida reacción Hikaru retorno a la actuación.

-¡Oh, hermano! ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto dramáticamente al colocarle la palma sobre la frente –Te vez pálido, tal ves te estas enfermando…- En un segundo el otro también reacciono.

-No, por favor no te preocupes- Desvió la mirada mas termino viendo directamente al los verdes ojos de su gemelo quien le había tomado con delicadeza la barbilla.

-Kaoru… tu eres lo único que me preocupa- Sin sorpresa de nadie, las chicas volvieron a gritar y a sonrojarse. Ambos sabían lo que su igual pensaba _"Estuvo muy cerca" _Suspiraron para sus adentros permitiendo que el resto del día continuara como de costumbre.

Los del Host Club prefirieron pasar por alto el pequeño e inusual momento. Tal vez solo era parte de la actuación… pero… Haruhi… ella siempre notaba las diferencias… y últimamente los pelirrojos se comportaban de una manera poco característica de ellos. ¿Que es lo que andaba mal?

Una semana… una semana completa había pasado y los gemelos disimulaban muy bien su preocupación, pero por mejor que lo hicieran Haruhi no podía evitar notarlo, pero no podía imaginar nada que los pudiera poner de aquel modo. Suspiro. Siguió caminando tranquilamente por las calles camino a su casa. Un fuerte viento golpeo su rostro haciéndola cerrar los ojos para protegerse de las ráfagas. ¿De donde había salido aquel viento? Todo estaba en calma y era poco usual que un viento como aquel soplara por que si.

-¡Aaa!- Escucho una voz exclamar. Había presado poca atención a su entorno y cuando el viento desapareció choco instantáneamente con una chica tirando los numerosos libros que traía entre manos.

-Como lo siento- Se disculpo apresuradamente, hincándose para recoger el resultado de su descuido.

-No. No te preocupes por favor- Pidió la chica de larga melena castaña ayudando al "Chico" con el que había colisionado. Al terminar de recoger el desorden, ambas se pararon.

-Lo siento de nuevo.

-No, no. Es que yo nunca presto atención a donde camino- Dijo con una suave sonrisa. Se extendió un breve silencio, en un segundo la joven se sonrojo levemente -¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-¡Ah!- Reacciono después de unos segundo –Perdón. Soy Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka- Extendió su mano cortésmente.

-Un placer- Correspondió el saludo –Disculpa… no quiero ser entrometida pero… siento que algo te molesta- Intuyo con una acusadora sonrisa. La integrante del Host Club se sorprendió ante su acierto.

-Si. La verdad es que si- Admitió con un leve aire triste.

-Por favor- Pidió –Cuéntame… e escuchado que platicar tus problemas suele ayudar- Sonrió ampliamente ante Haruhi. Y por alguna extraña razón, le sonrió con alegría y sintió como si sus amables palabras fueran jaladas de su boca.

-Por su puesto que si…

Sentadas en un pequeño parque; lleno de árboles frondosos, una fuente de agua cristalina y modestas bancas de metal por el camino, sintieron la leve brisa de la tarde. La joven de ondulados cabellos concentro su amable mirada en el agua que fluía y corría.

-Dime, Fujioka… ¿Que te invade los pensamientos?- Pregunto con extrañas palabras sin despegar la vista de la fuente. Suspiro por la pesadez que le daba el tema que tanto la había perturbado.

-Son dos amigos míos… veras… son unas personas que difícilmente están tristes o molestas o… cualquier cosa que no sea feliz- Compartió con una leve sonrisa nostálgica. Es solo que… esta semana… se han estado comportando diferente… como si algo los molestara ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Pregunto a su compañera.

-Creo saber- Respondió mirándola con suabides –¿Es… malo que pase esto?

-La verdad… no lo se- Admitió levemente decaída –Solo se que no están bien y que los quiero ayudar.

-¿Quieres ayudarlos?- Pregunto de repente. La alegre mirada de su rostro había tomado algo de seriedad.

-Claro que lo quiero- Respondió Haruhi algo desconcertada, sin dudar su respuesta.

-En este momento… ¿Eso es lo que mas deseas? ¿Ayudarlos?

-No quiero nada mas- Respondió de inmediato, en sus ojos se podía ver decisión –En este momento es lo único que deseo ayudarlos y que estén bien- Se extendió un largo silencio en el que ambas se miraron.

-Por su puesto…- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una nueva y potente ráfaga de viento las golpeo con fuerza, agitándoles los cabellos en el acto. _"Este clima…" _Se quejo Haruji mentalmente ante el repentino cambio. Dejaron de proteger sus vistas en cuanto el viento ceso –Lo lamento Fujioka, me tengo que ir- Dijo recuperando su alegre y amable voz –Espero y contarme lo que sucedía te ayudara un poco- Deseo con cariño.

-Si… muchas gracia- Respondió. Ambas se levantaron, despidiéndose con un ligero apretón de manos. Se alejaron la una de la otra tomando caminos diferentes en el parque, mas Haruhi recordó algo y giro con rapidez –Nunca pregunte tu… nombre- La joven ya no estaba, de algún modo se había ido sin que la Host de Ouran lo notar… como si el viento se la hubiera llevado. Por su cuerpo un leve escalofrió la recorrió… relámete había sido un día curioso… mas bien… raro.

Si tan solo Haruhi supiera… que a partir de mañana, un encuentro como aquel no seria para nada raro. Es mas… seria lo más normal que le pasaría en un buen tiempo…

**Abril: Bueno, bueno, espero y les aya gustado n.n Agradezco millonadas a: Tsukasa Hitachin por ser la primera, a badgirlanime mi querida correctora de ortografía (Que en estos momentos esta muy ocupada), al Monkey D. Sebas (Perdón por pegarte no fue mi intención), Himeko Akira (Espero y aun sigas con interes u.u) y a SoRaTo FoReVeR. Nunca les podré decir lo apenada que estoy por tardarme u.u**

**Vere que puedo hacer para el próximo cap ¿Vale?**


End file.
